Nyctophilia (ON HOLD)
by vallabennet
Summary: Hella n'a jamais connu que la calamité de la survie. Elle était une ombre, inexistante dans une obscurité vicieuse. Sa seule et unique tragédie, était de vivre dans une perpétuelle solitude. Une âme grise, glaciale, délaissée qui niait toute croyance. Hella se laissera t-elle consumer au péril de son âme ? HEA
**Hello !** J'ai choisi d'aborder le personnage de **Tom Riddle/Jedusor** à travers cette histoire peut-être parce qu'il m'a toujours intrigué au fond. J'ai toujours pensé que même les pires vilains méritaient une seconde chance alors pourquoi pas. Celle-ci sera synonyme d'amour comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

 _ **Nyctophilia, pourquoi ?**_

Et bien le mot _nyctophilia désigne un amour, un intérêt ou une préférence pour l'obscurité._

Cette obscurité sera incarnée par Tom lui-même. Il sera question de la tentation et de la lutte d'Ella contre cette obscurité.

 **Ella Petrova** sera l'héroïne de cette histoire. Elle est orpheline habitant dans un orphelinat à Saint-Pétersbourg en Russie. Elle a vécu une enfance difficile qui l'a profondément marqué. Elle est une sorcière très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Au niveau de son caractère, elle est intelligente, timide, sombre, réservée, pessimiste, cynique, sarcastique et très sensible. Au début, vous allez découvrir une Ella marquée par la souffrance qui a peu confiance en elle. Pour se protéger, elle porte un masque caractérisé par l'indifférence et la froideur. Mais au fil du temps, avec la connaissance de ces origines et d'expériences menées, elle va s'affirmer. Pour mieux vous résumer, Ella peut être considérer comme une badass, une fille forte et indépendante. **Elle sera incarnée par Lorde.**

En ce qui concerne **Tom Marvolo Riddle** , je vais rester fidèle à sa personnalité originale. Sachant que Tom n'est pas un sans-cœur, il aura secrètement le désir d'être aimé. **Il sera incarné par Christian Coulson.**

Ella et Tom seront les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, au cours des premiers chapitres vous pourrez les découvrir plus en détails ;)

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par un voyage à Saint-Pétersbourg, une ville magnifique en passant à visiter absolument ! J'aime beaucoup la Russie en tant que pays, c'est ainsi que j'ai voulu retranscrire tout ça dans le personnage d'Ella.

Je me suis inspirée de différents univers autre que **Harry Potter dont Vampire Diaries et Anastasia**. Cela se verra au fil de l'histoire mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Pour ce qui est du casting, je vais le compléter par la suite par peur de trop dévoiler.

Je vais aussi **créer une playlist pour Nyctophilia** , avec une ou plusieurs chansons par chapitre pour vous mettre en adéquation complète avec l'histoire et les personnages !

J'espère vous avoir éclairer pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres d'ici peu mais ça risque d'être compliquer avec mes études. Je promets de faire au mieux. Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions n'hésitez pas !

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Valla Bennet**_

 ** _PS : Nyctophilia est aussi disponible en lecture sur Wattpad sous mon même pseudo !_**

 **Casting**

 **Ella Sasha Petrova - Lorde**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle - Christian Coulson**

 **Anastasia Romanova - Natalie Dormer**

 **Dimitri Petrov - Tom Hardy**

 **Katerina Petrova - Nina Dovrev**

 **Merope Gaunt - Alexandra Daddario**

 **Tom Riddle Sr - Johnny Depp**

 **Elvis Gaunt - Aaron Taylor Johnson**

 **Perséphone Médecis/Gaunt - Keira Knightley**

 **Morfin Gaunt - Francisco Lachowski**

 **Bozana Walkil - Diane Kruger**

 **Madeline Cole - Jessica Chastain**

 **Olga Rotovsky - Vivien Leigh**

 **Grigori Raspoutine - Ralph Fiennes**

 **Alex Burton - Michael Fassbender**

 _ **WICKED ONES - DOROTHY**_

 _ **BO NYCTOPHILIA ✖✟**_

 _ **Night Of The Hunter - 30 Seconds To Mars ◀**_

Les ténèbres hantaient ces lieux. Personne n'y osait s'aventurer même le plus téméraire des moldus. Il fallait peu pour dire que l'atmosphère qui s'y dégageait était menaçante même mortuaire. Le sarcasme n'avait pas de place dans ce lieu. Le chant de la mort rythmait ce lieu, cette forêt.

 **Hoia Baciu** , c'était son nom, la forêt la plus mystérieuse de **Roumanie**. Elle était le spectacle d'événements étranges, paranormaux depuis des siècles. Elle était redoutée de tous en toutes circonstances. Il était interdit de l'évoquer sous peine d'un sombre destin. Les légendes étaient plus vivantes les unes que les autres.

 **Vlad III Basarab, l'Empailleur où le Comte Dracula** si vous le souhaitez faisait partie des légendes qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer. Il était bien connu pour empailler ces victimes, les soldats perses peuvent en témoigner. Il était sanguinaire, sans cœur, un monstre pour certain. C'est ce qu'il était, le suceur de sang le plus connu dans le monde moldu, remerciements à **Bram Stocker**. Mais personne ne savait réellement si tout cela était vrai ou non comme beaucoup de choses en rapport avec forêt.

Certains expliqués son ambiance mortuaire par les exactions commises durant les guerres. Les villageois y semblaient y demeurer. Leur mort n'avait jamais été paisible. Ils erraient dans les limbes de cette forêt sans avoir où n'aller ni combien de temps ils resteraient ici. Leur âme n'était guère apaisée. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient accéder au paradis, ils vivaient l'enfer sur Terre. Chaque individu qui s'approchait de ce lieu ressentait une sensation de mal-être, de souffrance permanente soit l'agonie de dizaines de milliers d'âmes égarées. A côté, le royaume des Enfers gardé par **Cerbère** semblait plus accueillant.

S'il y avait bien une personne pour fréquenter cet endroit tout en disposant du courage d'un **Gryffondor** , c'était bien **Bozana Walkil**. Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Peu de monde pourrait partager le sentiment de refuge que Bozana ressentait. Cette femme était une énigme.

Elle était d'une beauté saisissante aux longs cheveux blond platine lui arrivant à la taille. Ainsi que de jolis yeux bleus perçants. Elle était une petite chose, une brindille. Mais la force qu'elle dégageait par sa démarche assurée en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Sous ces airs de beauté angélique se cachait une toute autre vérité.

Bozana était l'âme la plus noire de cette forêt. La magie noire était indéfiniment encrée en elle. C'était un compagnon fidèle dans sa solitude depuis sa naissance. Elle était née quelques siècles plus tôt. Sa mère était la fille d'un cerf et son père, le seigneur lui-même. Sa mère était tombée enceinte alors que le seigneur exerçait son droit de cuissage comme de coutume sur chaque fille vierge peuplant ces terres. Elle était le fruit d'un viol, voilà ce qu'elle était une erreur de la nature pour sa propre mère. La tendresse ou l'affection ne faisait en aucun cas parti de son enfance. On l'a battu pour la purger d'un pêché qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle n'était jamais en paix. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar sans fin. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Des événements étranges se passaient autour de Bozana. Elle arrivait à guérir par elle-même ces plaies engendrées par les nombreux coups de fouets qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Où plus étrange encore quand les personnes la touchaient, elle pouvait ressentir leur peur, leur joie et même voir leur avenir selon leur choix. Sa mère n'avait pas tardé à découvrir ses talents. Sa fille était bien une sorcière, un monstre, une tâche.

A cette époque, les sorcières étaient chassées dans toute l'Europe. C'était une traque sans fin sous les ordres de l'Eglise. Cette frénésie avait aussi touché son village. Bozana ne tarda comme ces consœurs à être prise comme une créature démoniaque dépourvue de toute humanité. Elle avait eu beau essayée de fuir, les villageois l'avait retrouvé. Elle n'avait eu droit à aucun procès équitable. Bozana ne comprenait pas cet acharnement à son égard, elle qui n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de répréhensible en 17 ans. Le verdict annoncé, elle était condamnée à la peine capitale : le bûcher. Bozana allait mourir en martyre en preuve de la folie moldue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru finir sa vie si vite. Elle avait tant de choses à accomplir.

La haine, voilà ce qu'il l'animait, attachée au bûcher. La haine contre un monde, un peuple qui lui avait fait tant de mal pour la simple raison qu'elle était différente, différente des leurs. A cet instant précis, elle ne souhaitait que les maudire, les massacrer, leur prédire un avenir funeste où la souffrance régnera en maître sur ces terres. La douleur était insupportable. Le feu la consumait aussi vivement que sa colère. Ces cris pouvaient être entendu à des kilomètres, tel était le sentiment de l'agonie pure. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible. La mort ne pouvait être que son seul repos, un refuge. Ils méritaient tous de vivre l'enfer. Elle ne sentait plus rien, son corps ne répondait plus, c'était la fin.

Son appel à la vengeance avait été entendu, la magie noire l'avait sauvé de la mort. Elle s'était réveillée dans cette forêt. Elle devait maintenant obéissance éternelle envers la force obscure, la magie noire.

Des années étaient passées depuis ces événements tragiques. Bozana avait pu décuplé la puissance de ces dons. Elle était particulièrement douée dans l'art de la divination ainsi que celui de la légilimancie. Ces visions étaient de plus en plus claires au fil du temps, elle arrivait même à mettre des noms sur tous les visages qu'elle voyait. Elle savait qu'une ère sombre était à venir, une prophétie allait l'incarner par le biais de son don de divination.

La divination pour Bozana ne s'exerçait pas à travers une boule de cristal. Elle ne voulait pas faire dans les clichés comme ces maudites bohémiennes et leurs sornettes. Elles ne faisaient que profaner l'art de la divination. Alors qu'elle l'a faisait resplendir. Ses visions venaient par fréquence de flashs. Elles étaient souvent éreintantes, intenses : tout cela était bien réel.

Depuis quelques mois, Bozana avait toujours la même vision celle de deux adolescents d'environ 17 ans. Elle savait leurs noms : **Ella Petrova & Tom Riddle. **Vue l'intensité des flashs, elle se doutait que quelque chose d'important allait se jouer autour de ces deux personnes. Mais quoi elle ne le savait pas encore. Seule une prophétie était ressortie de cette vision.

 _ **" La chute d'un Empire viendra.**_

 _ **L'amour ou la mort en naîtra.**_

 _ **Un amour interdit se formera entre deux êtres que tout sépare.**_

 _ **L'interdit sera au péril de leurs vies.**_

 _ **Dans la mort, un enfant**_ _**naîtra.**_

 _ **Cet enfant, fruit de l'interdit pourchassé par leur pêché il sera.**_

 _ **Doté d'un grand pouvoir, le bien ou le mal s'imposera à lui.**_

 _ **Le moment voulu, un être similaire toquera à sa porte.**_

 _ **Un amour dévastateur suivra selon leurs choix.**_

 _ **L'un ou l'autre tombera pour les ténèbres.**_

 _ **La fin d'un monde suivra la tentation.**_

 _ **La lumière pourra éclore, si leur amour est éternel.**_

 _ **Le commencement d'un nouveau monde se sera alors.**_

 _ **Le seul maître du destin en fera son choix."**_

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous comprenez bien cette prophétie va définir la suite de l'histoire et le destin d'Ella et Tom. Cela reste assez mystérieux. Pour ce qui est de la forêt** __ **Hoia Baciu elle existe vraiment ! D'ailleurs, il se passe des choses assez bizarres là-bas ! Oui, je sais c'est flippant ! Pour le personnage de Bozana, son prénom est d'origine polonaise et son nom est roumain. Je cherche toujours à garder un lien avec le réel. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que mon chapitre peut être assez descriptif, ne vous inquiétez je compte passer à l'action d'ici peu de temps ! :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Valla Bennet**_


End file.
